Because that is how life is - full of surprises
by SarahJStar
Summary: Nell and Callen are on a stake out and playfully argue over a Tootsie pop. Happy surprises ensue.
1. Chapter 1

"I won it fair and square, Callen. Gimme." Nell said make grabby hands at the cherry Tootsie Pop he held in his hand.

"Best three out of five." He countered, still not relinquishing his grip on the candy. He smirked rakishly to try and sway her with his charms, but Nell was having none of it and shook her head, 'no'.

"No." She reiterated, with a small smile at his subtle flirting "We went from best of one, to best two out of three and I've won every single game of Roshambo. That," she said, gesturing to the last remaining sucker they had in the car "is mine. Now stop being such a sore loser and hand it over." When he just narrowed his eyes at her, smirk still very much in place, she narrowed hers right back. "am I going to have to tell Sam you're being a problem partner? He did tell me to tell him if you started acting up." Nell asked tilting her head and pursing her mouth with a smile.

Callen's eyes flitted down to her lips at the movement, his smirk lessening to something a little more intimate. 'Interesting' Nell thought briefly, as her mind took her in an interesting direction. Plan forming, she decided to go for it. What was a little harmless flirting between co-workers? And seems as he had been engaging in said flirting periodically throughout the ridiculously long stake out; with little touches and suggestive comments, she thought he may be receptive; turnabout was fair play, after all.

Nell let her tongue dart out and wet her lips, before dragging the bottom one slowly between her teeth and letting it go with a seductive bounce. His eyes darkened for a moment, wetting his own lips seemingly unaware he was doing so and continued to stare at the swollen, shiny, soft - tissue of her lip for a few seconds longer than he probably intended. Callen looked like he came back to himself when he cleared his throat subtly and bought his gaze back to her eyes. Nell just smiled and felt her eye lids droop closed a little, in response.

Callen shifted in the driver's seat to turn and look at her head on, his blue eyes feeling like they were staring straight into her, whatever he saw made him smile softly. Not a smirk or a grin, but a smile.

Nell felt her heart pick up the pace and was very aware that her control on the situation was slipping; but she couldn't bring herself to care. Which was surprising considering that she had some pretty prolific OCD like symptoms when it came to not being in control of certain circumstances, especially of the romantic variety. Not wanting to have her heart crushed she tended towards the cautious. But she felt strangely calm and at ease with Callen. Safe. Breaking the charged silence, Callen spoke.

"And what, exactly, did Sam say would happen if I 'acted up'?" his voice was low and it made Nell's stomach flutter with butterflies. Smiling with a lot of mischief, she answered in a voice just as low.

"He may have mentioned something about a brand new jazz fusion album he just downloaded." Callen hummed and placed the Tootsie pop onto the dash without looking away from Nell; and she only noticed in her periphery, as she was quite incapable of breaking his gaze.

"And would this," he asked, voice rough; as he reached out a large hand, pushing her hair from her eyes and behind her ear, his palm resting against the side of her neck as his thumb rubbed her cheek softly "be 'Acting up'?" Nell's breathing started to pick up and she licked her lips in anticipation. She shook her head lightly as to not dislodge his hand from its gentle ministrations.

"Only if you don't plan on finishing what you started." her voice was breathy and uneven and she was sure he could feel her pulse hammering under his hand. He smiled in response and leaned in. Nell could feel his breath against her lips and she was sure he could feel hers.

"I always finish what I start, Nell." And with that, his lips were on hers and they were kissing.

Callen was sweet and gentle, his lips moving slowly against Nell's and she melted into him; a soft sigh escaping her as her hands found him. Her left clutching at the front of his blue button down shirt and her right going to the back of his neck, her nails lightly scratching the cropped blond hair at the base; which garnered her a groan from the back of Callen's throat and had him banding his left arm around her waist, pulling her tighter to him so they were chest to chest.

She smiled into the embrace and parted her lips, tongue lightly tracing the seam of Callen's who got the point and opened his mouth to her. As soon as their tongues touched, the kiss turned from sweet and soft to desperate and needy. Callen dragged Nell across the gear box and had her straddling his lap; her knees biting into the seat and driver's side door, never once breaking apart. Callen took control of their embrace, which Nell allowed, more than excited at the prospect of what those hands and that mouth could do when working together.

The hand at her waist found the slice of skin that was revealed at the small of her back from her sudden movement and started to trace the line of her spine. Nell shuddered against him and made a soft moan at the sensation, which made Callen bolder in his attentions. His fingertips gliding up the smooth expanse of skin, tripping of the clasp of her bra and back down; changing up the pattern and pressure he used to see what different reactions he could elicit.

Nell let out a small sigh when Callen pressed his fingers into the nip of her waist. And she whimpered into his mouth; making his hand move from the side of her neck and tangle in the hair at the back of her head and kiss her harder, tongues tangling; when his hand roamed across her back, up her side and let his fingers rest against the side of her breast, flexing his fingers against the lace covered flesh.

Nell's nails at the back of his neck and chest dug into his skin slightly and had her swivelling her hips down into Callen's when he lightly scraped his own nails at the base of her spine, just above the belt of her skirt. He groaned at the sensation and flattened his hand, pulling her down onto his lap as he thrust up slightly. Nell let out a loud, pleasured gasp that had her breaking the kiss and panting up at the roof of the car as she continued her hips movements.

Callen took the opportunity presented by her exposed neck and started kissing it. Starting from under her right ear and making his way down, leaving wet, opened mouthed kisses along the way. He rested his head in the crook of her neck as his hips moved up on their own accord at Nell's gyrations, before getting his control back and rasping his five o'clock shadow across the delicate skin of her neck, because he enjoyed the way she let out little huffs of breath. He resisted, barely, the urge to leave a high school era hickey on a delicate collar bone at the top of her flushed chest; but he did bite down lightly and had Nell jumping with a moan of appreciation and letting out a breathless laugh at the playful nip and slowed the motion of her hips to a stop.

Nell then reached her hands down to hold his cheeks between her palms and they stare at each other for a moment. Both with flushed faces; kiss swollen, wet lips and dark eyes. Breathing hard they regarded one another for a moment longer before they both smiled, neither regretting the surprising turn of events and leaned back in for another kiss. This one: slow, lazy and happy.

Just as the kiss threatened to turn heated once more, they heard the familiar click of their earpieces indicating someone was trying to contact them. Breaking apart from Nell slowly and with one, barely there kiss, he turned his comm. back on.

"Callen." He answered; proud he was only a little breathless. He smiled and shook his head at Nell who was impishly biting her lip, eyes shining with mischief; she just grinned and ducked her head into his shoulder, the opposite side of his earpiece and began kissing and biting at the at the muscles and tendons of his neck; feeling the rumble of his words through his throat onto her lips. Callen's hands found her hips and thighs and they contracted reflexively each time she hit a particularly arousing spot.

"Yeah, Sam, I got it." Callen carried on his conversation like everything was normal until Nell nipped with a stinging force that had Callen gasping and playfully slapping her ass, in response; causing Nell's own gasp, which Callen found most intriguing, and giggled while she used her tongue to soothe the ache her bite had caused.

"Yeah, man, fine. Hiccup." Nell pulled back from Callen's neck with one last delicate kiss and raised an eyebrow at his excuse. He just narrowed his eyes, shaking his head and tried to hold back a smile by biting the inside of his lip.

Nell smiled, leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth the fingertips of her left hand tracing his brow down to his cheek bone and jaw before cupping his neck; while her mouth peppered soft kisses to his cheek, forehead, temple, eyelids and chin before getting back to his mouth. She left her lips hovering of his, letting the tension and anticipation build; they're breathing growing shallow. When he spoke, his lips lightly brushed hers and it felt like an electric charge sparked between them and she gasped by both the feeling and his words.

"Nell? Yeah, don't worry; I'll get her to where she needs to go." He smirked, rubbing his nose against hers. "See you tomorrow, Sam." He turned his comm. off pulling it out before reaching out and doing the same for Nell and putting them into his glove box.

"Apparently the mark isn't going to show, stuck in airport security." Callen said, still recovering his breathing, as he smoothed hair from Nell's cheek, smiling when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch and kissed his palm. "Hetty's said we can go home." Nell opened her eyes and smiled.

"My place is closer and I have a pretty killer bed. How do you feel about getting me where I need to go?" she asked wickedly, biting her lower lip. Callen chuckled and kissed her lightly before saying in a deep voice, right next to her ear, breath tickling her lobe; making heat pool low in Nell's belly as she squirmed for some relief in his lap.

"Like I said Nell, 'I always finish what I start.'" Callen bought her back down for a searing kiss that had Nell stupidly grateful to the lone Tootsie pop on the dash, left wrapped and forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Nell had the door to her apartment open, Callen had grasped her by the elbow, pulled her passed the threshold and spun her to face him; closing the door with a 'bang' at the force of their bodies hitting the wood; their coats and her purse dropped and left forgotten and unnoticed on the floor.

They were both breathing hard, breaths mingling, chests touching as they fought for air that seemed to be lessening with each tension filled moment between them. Staring into each other, searching for any signs of not wanting to continue; they couldn't find even a trace.

They smiled and leaned in to kiss. Hot and slow, tongues touching and lazily sliding together. His hands traversing her body. The soft curve of Nell's waist leading to her breast. Callen raised his hands and palmed them lightly, receiving a soft sigh. His thumbs found her hard nipples pointing and aching through her top and bra. He thrummed them gently, just enough pressure to have Nell's breath grow shallow, but not enough for much more.

Callen pulled back then, looking down and never leaving Nell's eyes, shifted his hips from where they had her pinned to the surface at her back and moved his thigh into the gap of her legs, rucking her skirt up; pressing up and forward to right where she needed the pressure. Her eyes widened, lips parted, panting hard; and then he moved.

Nell gasped and whimpered, shutting her eyes and throwing her head back against the door with a thud. She grabbed hold of his shoulders, hard; Callen moved his hands from where they had been cupping her breast and ghosted up to her hair, down neck, to her shoulders and down her arms before settling at the curve of her waist and holding tight. Callen watched her, closely. Enjoying the feel of her under his palms. The way she bit her lower lip on a moan, that had Callen's mind cloud with more lust and want than he could remember experiencing.

He lifted her slightly from the floor, rubbing her up his thigh and gaining a long, appreciative whine for the effort. He smiled when Nell opened her eyes; half lidded, and found her head to be level with his own. A slow, seductive smile broke across her face as she wet her lips and leaned forward, capturing his lips with her own. Her hands moved to his neck as she twisted her hips down against Callen's thigh, making her own breath catch, as sparks of pleasure erupted from her centre and spread throughout her body.

Nell purposefully pushed her pelvis against the front of Callen's jeans, feeling the hard ridge of his erection against her, relishing in the groan he released against her lips. The movement seemed to propel Callen into action as he began grinding against her with purpose.

Becoming too breathless to kiss, Callen broke the lip lock and buried his face against her neck; panting warm, wet exhales to her skin.

After a time of just the forces of their hips, he bit down on the taught tendon of her neck that was straining under her delicate skin; when she made a low groan and ground against him harder in response Callen couldn't help sucking at the tantalising flesh.

He was aware that he was going to leave a mark, but the responsible and forward thinking part of his brain was, very much, being overrode by his cave man thought processes that was insistent he mark and claim the young woman. Not that he would tell Nell that. He could only imagine what the, fiercely independent, woman gasping beneath him would do. Or maybe he would; that could be interesting too.

Finding himself to be losing his self control with the noises emanating from the back of Nell's throat; feeling the wet heat from between her legs against his thigh; the aroma and taste of her skin and the way his hands fit in the nip of her waist, he pulled back suddenly.

Nell, surprised by his sudden withdrawal, blinked owlishly and tried to clear the aroused haze that had fallen over her. "Callen?" she asked, breathing raggedly and not without a small amount of apprehension.

Sensing her unease, Callen smiled and stepped back in to give her a soft kiss. He stroked her flushed cheek and looked into her darkened eyes, certain that he looked just as riled up. "I really don't want to finish in my jeans, against a door." Nell nodded in amused understanding, chest heaving, she was about to step away to lead Callen to her bedroom, when he grabbed her by the waist again and pushed her back to the door. "That doesn't mean you can't." He whispered against her ear, biting down on the shell of her ear and pulling it between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue.

He chuckled at her shocked gasp and worked his hands to the hem of her skirt. He pulled the fabric up, dragging the backs of his fingers up the side of the thighs; savouring the shiver he felt against his chest. Reaching her belt, he tucked the material into it, to keep it in place. Not wanting to waste time removing her nylons he whispered in her ear "you have more of these, right?" voice barely above a growl, as he plucked the dark cloth acting as a barrier from an objective he really wanted to complete.

Nell made an affirmative humming noise and nodded her head, her hair tickling his face and neck; the fruity fragrance of her shampoo making it hard for Callen to make a coherent thought, for a moment. Closing his eyes and gathering himself he said "good." As he proceeded to tear the hosiery from her body in one long rip. Nell closed her eyes again and moaned at the act; sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

Just as Callen was about to slip his hand down into her panties, he stilled his progression, able to feel the heat radiating from her sex; and made a decision. This was more than just an easy way to get off for him and he felt he should show her that, in some way. This meant something to him and if she responded the way he hoped she would, it meant more to her than that, too.

Callen pulled his head back to look at Nell in the face and she made a needy, frustrated noise at his stopping again. He smiled at her impatience and waited for her to look at him; she did with a small frown on her brow and big pout on her lips, which Callen couldn't resist to kiss away.

When the kiss ended and Nell saw the expression on his face she tilted her head in question and said "Callen." Softly, but in the otherwise quiet of her entryway it met his ears as if she'd spoken a lot louder than she actually had. He shook his head and bought the hand that wasn't, currently, resting just atop her panties and traced her lips with the tips of his fingers.

"Not Callen." He said. "G. I want you to call me G." Callen felt her lips part under his caress and a soft exhale brush across the top of his hand. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she studied him and his request; and apparently seeing and feeling what he had hoped she would, Nell beamed at him. She nodded her head; scraping her teeth over her bottom lip as she bought a hand up to his face and cupped his jaw, her thumb gliding the underside of his lower lip.

She pressed her mouth to his; closed mouth and oh, so sweet that it made Callen's heart stutter and thud harder in his chest. It was full of affection and promise for more than just that night that Callen couldn't help the goofy grin on his face, when he pulled back.

Nell smiled back and giggled slightly, but it quickly turned into a gasp for breath and a moan of "G." As Callen, finally, slid his hand into her underwear and cupped her sex. He growled when she felt how wet she was under his hand. He pushed against her with the heel of his palm, in firm circles that had her writhing and clutching at his forearm and the front of his shirt. She bucked against his hand and made a high pitched noise out of her nose, when he slid up the pads of his fingers so they were rubbing and rolling her swollen and overly sensitive, bundle of nerves.

Callen continued this for a while and would get Nell right to the edge of orgasm, feeling her breath stutter and her clit pulse under his ministrations, then pull back; slowing down and easing her back and leaving her with pleasurable throbbing sensation that was ultimately, exceedingly, frustrating. After the fourth just missed orgasm, Nell shook her head side to side quickly, digging her nails into his arm, sharply. "More, G, please." She begged her breath leaving her in harsh pants, skin sticky with the sheen of sweat.

At his name and the plea from her lips, Callen readily obliged; he'd teased her enough. He had wanted to see how far he could push her and, admittedly, she lasted longer than he expected. But then again, he was also aware how she loathed asking for any kind of assistance, so he shouldn't be surprised that translated to getting off. Callen was also fairly certain if he prolonged it any further, she would have pushed him off of her and carried on without him; which was an image that Callen wouldn't mind seeing, in actuality.

Callen tilted his hand and pressed his middle finger deep inside her. Nell cried out a pleasured sob and tightened her inner muscles around him in reaction. She was so wet, that he met no resistance when he started to slowly slide his, now slick digit, in and out of her. She swivelled her hips against his palm, meeting him thrust for thrust, trying to hasten her oncoming orgasm. Callen put the heel of his palm against her clit and kept a constant pressure that had her swearing and moving more vigorously.

Nell buried her face in the crook of Callen's neck and whispered a broken demand for "more." Callen added his ring finger to his middle one and crooked them, looking for that sweet spot right...there and started to fuck her in earnest. Nell yelled out as her pleasure started to build and he could feel her getting wetter against his hand, her scent driving him wild. He pressed her clit harder with his palm as she ground down meeting the thrusts of his fingers at a rapid pace.

Turning his face into Nell's, Callen bit down where her shoulder met her neck and she gasped tightening around his fingers, hard. She was close, if the fluttering he could feel and her stuttered breaths were anything to go by. Brushing his lips against her ear he whispered, just loud enough, to be heard over her pleasured pants for breath "Come for me, Nell." And she shattered.

Nell screamed Callen's name in the ecstasy of her orgasm, muffled by his shoulder. Her inner walls clenched rhythmically as Callen continued his movements, prolonging her pleasure for as long as he could. He could feel her nails digging into his skin and her teeth biting into his neck and he was weirdly pleased that she was marking him like he had her, earlier. He slowed his movements as her orgasm started to ebb, removing his fingers from inside of her and lightly stroking the soaking skin of her sex as she started to come down; her breathing evening out against Callen's neck.

Nell leaned back against the door, eyes closed, feeling boneless and beyond satisfied as a pleasurable buzz thrummed through her veins; extended and kept at a constant level of bliss by Callen's continued touching.

She opened her eyes and looked up into his face to see him staring at her a small, smug smile on his lips. Nell smiled back and rolled her eyes at his masculine pride. Nell's grin then turned wicked when she came up with a thought of a way to wipe said smirk from Callen's lips.

Looking him in the eye, Nell reached down to where his hand was still lazily stroking, sending waves of pleasure through her; she lightly wrapped her fingers around his wrist and withdrew his hand from her panties.

Never breaking eye contact, she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, wet and rolled her lips and brought his hand, still wet with her, to her parted tongue and sucked the two fingers, which had expertly bought her to orgasm just moments before, into her mouth. She delighted in Callen's sharp inhale of breath and the way his eyes dilated, until blue could barely be seen.

Swirling her tongue around, until she was clean of his fingers, she released them with a 'pop'. Licking her lips and watching him breathe deeply through his nose; she rose to her tiptoes and, breath ghosting over his lips, whispered "Your turn."

**A/N:** Ok, lovely commenter's, here is my first offering of SMUT *bows out meekly*. Never written it before, so, yeah. But I've been reading Child of Loki and she had requested some Nallen sexy times, and here's my attempt. Plus, I'm not sure if this will be smutty, connected one-shots or whether I'm going to make a relationship story. I might leave that decision to you darling readers in the comments. I do have another Nallen story in mind, so that should be up by the end of the month. Anyway, long A/N is long. Thank you, so much for the comments and faves, you're all my lovelies.

SJ x


	3. Chapter 3

Going back on her heels and placing Callen's hand on her waist, Nell gripped his upper arms and turned them so he had his back to the door; surprised that her legs actually had the energy to move her with all the orgasmic tremors coursing through her system, making her knee's feel weak.

Callen smirked down at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "I thought I said I didn't want to 'finish in my jeans, against a door'?"

Nell bit her lip and smiled up at him, "trust me, you won't be finishing in your jeans." She giggled when she felt his other hand fly to her hip and tighten at the curve of her waist as his eyes darkened, again.

Pressing her body against Callen's, breasts flat to his chest; Nell leaned up and kissed him, his hands holding her to him with unyielding force. She raised a hand to his neck and the other to his shoulder for leverage, kissing him more deeply. Nell parted her lips and grazed her teeth over his bottom lip before giving it a playful nip. Callen gasped at the shock sting and then groaned into her mouth when she sucked the tender flesh into her mouth and glided her tongue of the sore spot.

Kissing him one, twice, three times she pulled back as far as she could; chests still touching and looked up into his face, the warm air of his ragged exhales brushing her face and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did and they were looking at one another, she took his hands from her waist and put them at his sides, pressed to the door. She smiled up at him sinfully and said. "Keep them to yourself."

Callen nodded his head in response and curled his hands into fists; his need to touch her flaring up almost as soon as he wasn't anymore. "What are you planning to do to me, Nell?" he asked. The low timber of his voice had Nell squeeze her thighs together for some semblance of relief. How he managed that by just talking she didn't know, but she refused to be the only one so deeply affected by the barest of stimulus.

"Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it? And where's the fun in that, G?" Nell said as she put her hands upon his chest and raked her nails down, lightly, but enough to be felt through the fabric of his shirt. Nell's mouth lifted in a smug, half smile when she felt the rumble of a growl leave his chest and how the muscles under her palms tightened with the effort he was exerting from not grabbing hold of her.

Dragging her nails down further, Nell tripped over his nipples and scraped them with her thumbnails harder than she had before. He let out a small huff of breath and the back of his head banged against the door, his eyes closing; breath becoming harsher. She did it again and he pulled his lower lip into his mouth.

Smoothing her hands across his chest and to the side of his ribs, she bit back on a smile when he jumped under the scuff of her nails and his eyes popped open and narrowed down at her. 'He's ticklish' she thought to herself and filed his response away for later use. And there most definitely would be a later. This was way too much fun for there no to be.

Nell's hands found their way back to his front and tugged his shirt up from where it had been covering the belt and fasteners of his jeans. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she let her palm flatten and firmly move over his zipper, where she could feel his erection straining against the rough material of his pants. His eyes snapped back shut and his breathing stopped for a moment before it left him in a huffed gust of air when she cupped him securely. Nell kept her hand in the same position and continued with the same pressure for a moment until Callen groaned; Nell smiled, he wasn't the only one who could tease.

"Nell." Callen panted through gritted teeth. The tendons of his neck straining. A surge of electricity seemed to skitter of her skin when she saw the bite mark she'd left on his throat.

"Yes, G?" she said quietly, the hand that wasn't torturing him travelled up to the mark and she traced it lightly with the tips of her fingers. Callen groaned at the duelling sensations of her delicate touch at his neck and the frustrating weight at his groin.

"You're trying to kill me." He told her as he stared down at her through his barely open eyes. Nell drew her fingers up and across his jaw and placed the tips on his parted lower lip, dragging it down a fraction and letting it go. She shook her head and said.

"Nope." She paused and tilted her head at him and smirked devilishly. "Well, not before I've had my fun, anyway." And she squeezed. Callen's eyes rolled back into his head and his fists thumped back against the door.

Her palm and fingers danced along the outline of him and she bit her lip. He was big and she couldn't help the giddy anticipation she felt of what it would finally be like to have him fully; but before that she was going to enjoy this.

The heel of her palm rubbed, at what she could feel was the head, in tight hard circles that had Callen gasping her name. Nell constricted her fingers along his shaft and felt him twitch in response. Continuing her ministrations until he started to breathing through his nose and she knew he was fighting for control. Biting her lip she cast a glance to his face and saw that he was quite on edge; and she had promised he wouldn't finish in his jeans.

Nell's hands went to his belt and undid the buckle with careful fingers before nimbly popping the button. Callen opened his eyes and Nell was caught in his gaze, she couldn't look away.

His eyes felt heavy on her face and it made her breath hitch and catch in her throat. The feeling that this was more surged up in her chest again and she felt it didn't scare her. It probably should have; this was G Callen she was embarking on something with. Her colleague and friend and now something much, much more. The sudden escalation ought to make her apprehensive and fearful of the consequences; but all she felt was happy. Turned on beyond all belief, but happy; and she couldn't, wouldn't regret that. And if she was reading him right, he didn't either.

Nell stood on her tiptoes and kissed him as she slowly pulled his zipper down; the backs of her fingers hauling down his erection and Callen kissed her harder, hands still at his sides. She pulled back, lips swollen and shiny. Her fingers hooking into the pockets of his loose jeans she tugged him from the door and further into her living area.

Walking backwards she guided him to an overstuffed armchair in the corner. Easing her fingers into the sides of his jeans she let them fall to his ankles, before pulling his underwear just enough to reveal him from the confines of his clothes. Looking down at him for the first time she felt the giddiness return; she'd been right, he was big.

She gave him a smile that verged on the lewd, placing her hands on his shoulder and pushing him down onto the seat. Nell knew she was only able to do so because he let her, but the look he gave was that he was more than happy to follow her lead. Pulling back from one more kiss; she lowered herself onto her knees between the parts of his legs and rested her elbows on his thighs.

Locking his eyes with hers, she took him in hand, felt him twitch and bought him to just before her parted lips. Nell let her breath ghost over his head, that was glistening with fluid, as she watched him swallow shallowly and how his chest heaved with each breath he took. Her tongue wet her lips and she leant forward to place a kiss to his tip. Callen hissed and his hips thrust up sharply in her grasp. She licked her lips and tasted the salty liquid of his pre-cum; before going back and licking him from base to tip. He groaned and gripped the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles were white.

After licking him bottom to top a few more times she used the lubrication her mouth had provided to pump him, her wrist twisting at his head, her palm covering and smearing the gathering liquid at his opening. He gasped at the contact and let out a strangled "Nell." Nell decided she liked the way her name sounded when said like that and she repeated the motions for a while.

When Callen's breathing started to catch she decided to change things up. Lowering her lips to him she took him in her mouth, just the tip, sucking and swirling her tongue, working it into his hole and rolling it in circles. Callen let out a yell that could have been her name but his voice was too strained to be sure. Her tongue travelled to the underside of his foreskin and massaged the hard ridge she found and Callen thrust his hips up, his breath leaving him in pants so she did it again and again all the while keeping up her suction, hollowing her cheeks. One of his hands found the back of her head and she made a negative humming noise, her lips vibrating around him. He let out a hoarse "Fuck." And Nell withdrew her mouth.

"Hands to yourself, G." She reminded him, her lips red and swollen. Callen looked down at her and groaned. Giving her hair a playful tug as he let go.

"You're an evil, evil woman, Nell Jones." He rasped as he placed his hand back onto the armrest and hung his head back onto the chair. Nell smiled and scratched her nails at the base of his cock. He grunted and she laughed.

"You have no idea." She drawled seductively before lowering her face back to him. Instead of taking his shaft into her mouth she went to his balls. Taking them in one hand she rolled the soft skin in her palm and fingers. Taking one into her mouth she flicked her tongue in circles and let it go with a wet 'pop' before repeating the action with its twin. Still playing with his balls she took him into her mouth again, this time as far as he would go.

His head hit the back of her throat and she swallowed, her throat convulsing around him. She heard him release a low curse and she hummed. Callen let out a loud shout at the sensation and Nell had a brief thought about her neighbours being disturbed at the lateness of the hour. Callen folded his lips between his teeth and breathed heavily through his nose. He wasn't going to last much longer. Swallowing around him once more, Nell pulled back to his tip and then began bobbing her head up and down him, her cheeks hollowing periodically, small hands manipulating his balls and base.

She lightly grazed her teeth up his shaft at the same time she scraped his base with her nails and Callen managed to get out a choked "Nell." In warning before he came. Hot, salty liquid spilled into her mouth; hitting the back of her throat and she swallowed reflexively, making happy little humming noises that seemed to be making G wild. Sealing her lips around his head she continued pumping and sucking until he was dry. Releasing his softening cock from her mouth she licked her lips and bought a thumb up to her face and wiped the corners of her mouth.

Looking up at Callen she was beyond thrilled to see him with sweat covering his brow and darkening the fabric of his shirt across his chest. His face had this dazed, blissed out quality the likes of which she'd never seen before. He was making attempts to regulate his breathing through his nose as his chest rose and fell at a rapid pace. Nell carefully placed him back into his boxer briefs and he started at the contact, his eyes finding her face. She bit her lip at him and felt strangely shy all of a sudden; which was hilarious considering what she'd just done to him.

Callen gave her a broad smile in return and grasped her by the shoulders and tugged her into his lap. She went more than willingly and nuzzled herself into his chest and neck as she settled into him. She could feel his heart beating at an above average pace against her side and his sweat slicked skin stuck to her. He bounded his arms around her tightly and stroked his thumb up and down her ribs in a soothing rhythm. It was wonderful.

As his breathing and heart went back to normal he let out a contented breath that ruffled her hair and she felt him relax into the chair, bringing her with him. "Nell, that was..." Callen seemed to struggle for the right words but she understood. Nodding against his chest she smiled.

"I know." She sighed happily when she felt his hand go to her hair and stroke it away from her face and massage her scalp. A thought occurred to her then. "Hey, G?" she asked quietly. He hummed in response. "You have your go bag in the car, right?" his hand stilled into her hair for a moment before continuing.

He nodded. "Yeah, always. Why?" Nell pulled back slightly and smiled.

"Well, we're all sweaty, so I was thinking a shower," she bit her lip as he seemed to understand what she was offering. "And we never did get around to using my bed. So if you want to spend the night and use your clothes from the go bag for work tomorrow, I'd be more than happy."Callen looked at her with a soft smile on his lips and nodded.

"I'd like that." Nell grinned at him and another thought popped into her head.

"Plus, I'm going to need a ride to work. My cars still at ops." Callen smiled and nodded, his fingers working under her top.

"I can give you a ride in the morning. And then I can take you to work." Callen said with a smug smirk on his face. Nell snorted and shoved him in the shoulder and shook her head.

"I'm sure you will." She said as she settled back against him, stroking his forearms. "Not to kill the mood, or anything, but we are going to have to talk about this." She felt Callen nod against her hair.

"Tomorrow morning, over breakfast. Just so you know, I'm going to be of the opinion of carrying this on." He said his tone light but Nell could hear the slight nervous edge it held. He was used to being rejected and he needed to know that Nell had no intention of doing so. Turning in his arms, she bought a hand to his face and wiped some sweat from his brow with her thumb.

"That would be my opinion, too." Nell told him softly, nodding her head slightly. "And everything else? We'll deal with it as it happens. But we can go into more detail in the morning, I want to enjoy tonight." Callen tilted his head at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What? No five stage plan for how this is going to go?" he playfully teased and she narrowed her eyes.

"I could if you wanted. I do have one. I could insist that we hit reset and go on actual dates." Nell bit her cheek against a smile "though that would mean no sex or otherwise until at least date four." Callen pursed his lips in fake thought and turned his eyes up.

"Yeah, 'as it happens' sounds perfect." He looked back into her face and said seriously "so do the dates." Nell blushed slightly and smiled.

"Are you asking me out, G?" she asked, voice teasing. He smiled at her and she could really get used to seeing that aimed at her, eyes full of laughter and affection. She was positive that she had the same look when he looked at her.

"Yep." He said with a decisive nod. "I'm thinking when this case is done, we go out to dinner. Your pick of where." Nodding Nell gave him a sweet closed mouth kiss.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Placing her palms on his chest she started to push her way up when he frowned and held her tighter. "You need to go get your bag and I need to go get the shower started." She told him and he let her go with a nod.

She walked towards the hall leading to her bathroom and saw him still sitting in the chair. "G." She called and he turned to look at her. She smiled and stripped off her shirt revealing a black lace bra. "If you don't hurry, I'm going to start without you." With that she turned on her heel and walked down the hall. She hadn't even reached the bathroom door when she heard her front door slam.

**A/N:** Hello, lovelies! Wow, ok, you have all been super nice and supportive and it makes my little writer's heart swell with gratitude. I have decided to go the story route, but it won't be super case heavy, just enough to facilitate integrating the team. Also, huge apology if anyone was offended by the T rating when I went all M on you. It was an oversight on my part as I put the second chapter as M and thought it would change the entire story. It didn't. Whoops. Anyway, thank you for the comments; it helps shape the story slightly. Also, will they actually get around to doing it next chapter? Who knows? *Mischievous smile*


	4. Chapter 4

Nell kicked her shoes off outside the bathroom door and made her way over to the shower. The water would take time to heat up so she took a moment. Staring in the bathroom mirror she examined her reflection and couldn't help the smile that broke across her face.

Nell noticed the whisker burn at her neck and chest that Callen's facial had caused when he buried his head at her throat; making her skin red and sensitive.

Her fingers travelled to the good sized love bite on her neck and she flushed. That was going to be close to impossible to cover unless she wore a polo neck or scarf indoors; and considering she lived in LA, Nell may as well wear a sign saying 'I was thoroughly debauched last night and the evidence is on my neck!'

She was going to have to talk to Callen about less conspicuous hickey placements. She wasn't adverse to receiving them, especially when Callen made them feel that good; it was just that they worked with highly observant federal agents on a daily basis, him being one of them, and they needed to be more careful, unless they wanted to 'out' themselves before they were ready.

Nell then went about removing her ruined Nylons; her blush increasing. The memory of Callen ripping them to gain access to her had Nell breathing shallower and she bit her lip. She liked how rough he could get, but she appreciated that he took the time to make sure was ok with what he was doing. That he cared enough to ensure her pleasure and to not make her uncomfortable. A conversation was going to be had on boundaries and safe words. Nell was very much looking forward to it.

Standing barefoot on the tiled floor, Nell was about to remove her skirt when she heard a thud by the door and saw Callen leaning against the wall, his bag and shoes next to Nell's discarded foot wear and top. His gaze swept her from head to toe and he smiled. Nell smiled back and tilted her head to the side.

"Did you pick my lock to get back in?" she asked, remembering her door locked automatically and she hadn't given him a key or left the catch on for him to return.

Callen just shrugged in a 'of course I did' manner and walked to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her bare waist and holding her tightly. Nell leaned back against him, head resting against his chest, sighing in relaxation.

Callen ducked his head and lightly sucked the love bite on her neck that he'd given her earlier and she gasped, eyes rolling back into her head, enjoying the pleasure pain of it as he lapped the sting away with his tongue.

She could feel him smile into her skin and she opened her eyes. Meeting his eyes in the mirror she guided her hand up to her own mark on his throat and saying "We're going to have to be careful." She guided the tips of her fingers over the purpling shape and continued "The team aren't stupid, they'll put two and two together and realise we have some pretty interesting bruising at the same time."

Callen hummed in a non-committal way, "I don't know, I like having a matching set." He said as he turned Nell in the circle of his arms. Nell smiled and went to her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"I do too. It'll be a nice reminder during a long work day when you're not around. But do you really want to deal with Deeks' teasing and Sam's knowing looks?"

Callen shrugged and lowered his head to kiss her bruise. "You could say that yours is burn from a curling iron or something and I'll just say that sparring got a little rough." Nell bit her lip and raised an eyebrow.

"How 'rough' do your training sessions with Sam get, exactly? Should I be worried?" Callen snorted at the implication and slapped her on the ass; smirking when she gasped. Nell rolled her eyes at his obvious glee of her reaction. "All I'm saying is; they could be less visible, not less of them."

Callen nodded and leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, deep and long; tongues stroking slowly. Nell moved her hands to the front of his shirt and started to slowly pop the buttons. She broke the kiss with a peck and placed her lips on his chest and kissed her way down the skin revealed; tasting the salt of his sweat on her lips. She noticed his scars but paid them no special mind; she knew the story behind them and figured Callen wouldn't appreciate her lingering. Not meaning she ignored them, she just let her lips trip over them.

Nell reached a nipple and placed her lips around it, sucking gently, liking the gasp she received. Taking it between her teeth she bit lightly and flicked it with the tip of her tongue. Callen's hands tightened on her waist and she pulled back, smiling. Callen raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Am I allowed to touch you? Or is this like before where you torture me some?"

Nell's smile widened "oh, touching is very much encouraged." She bit her lip "I remember what those hands are capable of and it was appreciated."

Callen chuckled, "You have a smart mouth."

Nell pursed her lips in mock offence "only 'smart'? And here I was thinking you were impressed with my mouth, at least you seemed to be when-"

Callen cut her off with a kiss and chuckled against her lips. "Ok, you have a genius mouth."

Nell smiled and fake preened, "Hm, 'Genius'. Just like the rest of me then."

Callen glided his hands up and down her sides, noting the shivers. "Who knew you were so full of it?" he teased as his fingers found the zip at the side of her skirt.

"Well, I'd rather be full of something else." She tilted her head and bit her lip. "Think you can help with that?" Nell started to laugh and Callen joined her as they kissed a little more.

Noticing the steam filling the room; Nell finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders, her hands gliding down his arms and down to his jeans. Callen hadn't bothered doing his belt back up which left Nell with just his button and zipper, which she took care of quickly. He stepped out of his pants and toed off his sock, kicking them aside. Callen slinked his hands across her hips unfastened her skirt, watching as it floated down her legs, to a puddle at her feet.

Callen swayed back slightly as to see her better. A slow smile curved his lips. She was all soft curves and pale skin, highlighted with hints of flush. "Perfect." Callen whispered as he bent down to kiss her, his hands going to her back and grazing up and flicking the clasp of her bra open with deft fingers. He smoothed his hands up her arms, taking the straps and pulling them down. The bra went to the floor unwatched as his eyes were resolutely on her breasts.

Placing his thumbs on the pronounced bump of her hip bones above the line of her panties; Callen spread his fingers and palmed her waist, inching his hands up her flat stomach in a barely there caress. The curve of his hands tripped over her ribs and turned up to cup her breasts when they reached the undersides. Nell was breathing hard and he could feel the hard beating of her heart.

Looking up into her face he lowered his mouth to her flushed chest and captured a nipple. His hot mouth sucked and flicked making Nell moan and her hands fly to the back of his head. Releasing her from his mouth he moved his mouth to the inner most part of her breast, just by the valley of her chest and sucked a hard mark. Nell let out a harsh gasped "G."

Callen drew back and looked down at her "Discreet enough for you?" Nell's eyes were half lidded and dark as she dragged him down by his neck for a frantic kiss. They were hard and demanding, teeth nipping, tongues duelling for dominance.

All Callen could think of was her; the noises she made, the feel of her under his hands, hot and wanting. All Callen wanted was her, no one else. That thought made his heart hammer and hold her harder; he was almost positive he was going to leave finger shaped bruises on her hips and waist but Nell didn't seem to mind as she was pushing her hips against him all the harder.

Nell pulled back and panted. "You will the only one seeing that one. That's for sure."

Callen nodded and kissed her again, pulling back just enough that his lips ghosted hers at every movement. "And you're the only one I'll be doing it too." Callen was powerless not to return her small, soft, pleased smile; their admissions of only wanting one another increasing the ever building tension and anticipation.

Callen's hands gripped the sides of Nell's underwear and just as she thought he was going to tug them down her hips, he ripped them clean of her body. Nell moaned and stumbled forward at the force of his actions; hands bracing on his chest. "G." She admonished when the ruined scrap of lace dropped to the floor. Callen smirked.

"I'll buy you more; an endless supply." Nell narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.

"Or maybe I'll just stop wearing them altogether; Saves time and money." Nell smiled devilishly at the growl she felt under her palms and quickly moved to remove Callen of his boxer briefs; glad to see him already half hard and impressed at his refractory period. He grabbed her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they kiss deeply, he groans at the feel of her wetness against his stomach and she in return from the stimulus.

Callen walks them to the shower and places them under the hot spray; Nell's back against the cold tile making her gasp into the kiss. He moves his mouth to her chin and nips her, making Nell rotate her hips against him. Her hair is soaked and plastered to her head, neck and shoulders. He nudges it aside with his nose and continues kissing down her body. Reaching a nipple, he gives it a playful tug between his teeth that has Nell arching her back.

Placing her back to her feet, he peppers sucking kisses between the valley of her breasts and down to her belly button as his hands travel from her ankles up her thighs and to the curve of her ass, squeezing and kneading; the water making their journey smooth and silky against her skin.

Kneeling before Nell, Callen looks up into her eyes and takes hold of her leg, hooking it over his shoulder. Nell's breath hitches and her eyes widen as her face and chest flush. Without losing eye contact Callen dips his head and licks a strip against her sex. Nell gasps and keens when he does it again, tongue separating her folds, his stubble rasping her sensitive flesh, sending knee wobbling tremors throughout her body.

Callen's hands go to her ass and hip to keep her in place as he dips his tongue into her, tasting her. Her warm, tangy wetness coating his tongue as his nose rubs against her clit. Nell jumps at the contact and lets out a cry as her hands go to the back of his head and she scrapes her nails down his neck, making him moan; the vibration making her shudder and contract around his tongue. His tongue travels up slowly over her and reaches her clit with a hard flick of the point of his tongue. Nell lets out another cry and Callen soothes her back down with the flat of his tongue. He alternates between harsh flicks and soft licks, sending her careening towards orgasm.

It all feels amazing, but Nell needs more. Something extra to push her that final, frustrating distance and Callen provides it. Taking her clit in his mouth he lightly scrapes his teeth against it and Nell jumps at the overly sensitive nerves being taken between his teeth. He bites down and she's so close; he draws back and takes the nub in his lips and sucks, hard. Nell screams his name as she explodes, nails scoring his neck and shoulder. He continues lapping at her as she rides her orgasm, legs shaking, inner walls contracting strongly. She presses her thighs together and grabs the sides of his face to bring him to her mouth when she gets too sensitive for his continued attentions.

She leans her head against the wall, breathing hard as she pulls him in for a slow kiss. She can taste herself along with the water pouring over them both. He crowds her against the wall and holds her up; and she can feel him fully hard against her lower belly. They kiss until Nell's breathing is back to normal and she slides her hand down his water slicked chest and grasps him.

Nell uses the water of the shower to stroke him. Her thumb brushing over his tip, thumb nail grazing the sensitive ridge at the underside of his head. Callen grips her waist and gasps onto her forehead where he's placed his lips. He throws his head back on a particular twist of her wrist and Nell leans forward to nip at his chest, her teeth scuffing his nipples. She puts her lips over the area of his heart and bites a sucking kiss she knows will mark at the same time she squeezes his shaft. And he releases a guttural groan.

Callen comes hot and hard against her stomach as the shower washes it away down the drain. Nell keeps stroking him until he takes her hands and pins them by her head, kissing her sloppily.

Callen pulls back after a while and reaches for a cloth and her strawberry body wash. He tenderly lathers her body with the sweet soap from head to toe. Turning her and massaging the muscles of her shoulders and neck, the cloth travelling to her front and working her chest. He's so caring and careful it makes tears bite at Nell's eyes and she bites her lip, leaning her head back against his chest. His ministrations move to her sensitive sex and Nell jumps and gasps but lets him carry on, enjoying the intimate touching.

Nell turns in his arms and reaches for the body wash, using her hands to rub him down. Kneading and massaging what she can reach. She sees Callen move at the side of her and then feels his hand on her scalp the familiar smell of coconut shampoo filling the shower. Nell sighs as he creates cleansing foam in her hair; leaning into his touch. When he's satisfied she's sudsy enough he places them back under the spray tipping her head back and kissing her whilst ensuring no bubbles get in her eyes. Callen quickly washes his own hair when they feel the water starting to run cold and turn it off and jump out when it turns icy.

Nell walks to the towel rack and throws one of the bigger ones too him; laughing when it hits him in the face and he gives her a 'look'.

Callen wraps the towel around his waist and gets his toiletry bag from the hall. He walks back in to see Nell at the sink putting tooth paste on her brush. Standing next to her he watches her in the reflection of the mirror. She looks young; face clear of makeup, hair dripping water droplets down her back and chest. He thinks for a moment he may be too old, that she should be with someone with less baggage and more...just more. But then she catches him staring in their reflection as she places her brush in its holder and smiles. He smiles back, can't not. And thinks that all that stuff doesn't matter; she knows it all and he's still there in her bathroom in nothing but a towel and she's smiling at him, big, wide and happy.

Callen goes about brushing his own teeth when Nell starts combing her hair, putting cream on her face and applying deodorant. He sees her sneaking looks in his direction and smiling to herself and he feels a bubble of happiness in his chest. She bends and flips her hair over her face and starts to squeeze the water out as Callen finishes up his after shower routine. He walks into her bedroom and removes the towel from his waist and begins to dry himself, head to toe; looking up when he feels eyes on him. Nell's standing there biting her lip and blushing. Callen smirks and tilts his head.

"What's the blush for?" he asked amusement evident. Nell's hands twist in the towel that had dried her hair and looked to the floor before meeting his gaze again.

"You. Naked. In my bedroom. Not exactly how I thought tonight would end, this morning." Nell shrugged and walked towards him. "It's good, though. Right?" She leans forward and traces her tongue up his chest where a droplet of water was falling. Callen's eyes fluttered shut as she began to kiss up his chest and neck. She reached his cheek and he turned his head, talking against her lips.

"Yeah, it's good." And he kissed her, unhurriedly and soft; his tongue teasing hers. he was about to deepen it when Nell yawned against his mouth. Pulling back abruptly, Nell slapped a hand over her mouth, face red, eyes wide.

"I am so sorry." Nell says, mortified, words muffled by her hand. Groaning she dropped her forehead to his chest and Callen laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. Kissing the top of her head and saying into her nearly dry hair

"Nap?" Nell wraps her arms around his waist and nods against his chest.

"Yeah. That sounds great. Sorry." She says again. Callen just smiles, shaking his head and pulls back to look down at her face.

"No apologies necessary. I obviously wore you out more than we thought." He smirks and Nell snorts, pinching his side. Callen jumps and raises an eyebrow.

"Smugness gets pinched." She explains and Callen smiles, rolling his eyes. "So, Nap, then all the sex?" Nell clarifies as she untangles herself from him and drops her towel to the floor. Callen watches as she makes her way to her bed and throws the blankets back on both sides, before climbing in. She looks at him still standing by the foot of the bed and widens her eyes in question as to why he hasn't joined her.

"I don't really sleep, Nell; At least not for long and certainly not well." He told her as he made his way to the opposite side of the bed. She smiles at him as he settles against the pillows.

"I don't mind, as long as you're here." She tells him as she drapes herself across his chest; hand resting on his sternum, chin atop it, looking into his eyes. "Besides, I don't plan on sleeping long, just enough to recharge." Callen nods and leans in as she stretches up and they trade lazy kisses. Nell pulls back with a contented sigh and nuzzles her nose against his chest and relaxes against him, tracing her name on his chest.

Callen can feel her soft breaths even out over his skin as he skims the tips of his fingers along the bumps of her spine with one hand whilst she holds the other, fingers intertwined on his stomach. He kisses her temple and he allows her rhythmic breathing to lull him to sleep.

Callen wakes first and is shocked to see he slept a whole two hours, uninterrupted. Nell's digital clock says it's just gone 1:30am; he weighs up the pros and cons of waking Nell up for 'All the sex' when she makes his mind up for him by sighing in her sleep and pressing herself up against his side.

Callen nuzzles her cheek with his nose as his hands stroke up and down her back. Nell turns into him and he kisses his way along her temple, eyelids, nose, before finally landing on the corner of her mouth. He kisses her awake and she lets out a hum against his lips with a sleepy "G." Smiling into the kiss, Callen rolls Nell on to her back and settles between her parted thighs, resting his weight on his forearms, bracketing her head as he kisses her breathless.

Callen groans and Nell gasps when she shifts her hips and his heavy hardness brushes against her wetness. Nell starts to circulate her hips against him and they get lost in each other and the pleasurable friction being created.

Callen has to use all of his willpower to pull himself up and ask a breathless "Condoms?"

Nell blinks up at him, chest heaving. "Clean, pill and coil. I'm good without if you are."

Callen looks down at her, searching her face, "You sure? I mean, I'm clean too and negligible for the other two. But are you sure?"

Nell smiles softly up at him and uses her fingers to trace down his temple. "Yes." She answers resolutely.

Callen smiles back and kisses her gently. "Then I'm good without too." He whispers.

Nell's hand travels between them and gets him in hand, stroking him a few times for good measure; never leaving each other's eyes she slowly guides him down and then...their phones ring.

**A/N: ***ducks at reader outrage* Sorry, you guys, no sex this chapter. Didn't feel like the right time. But shower time fun was good, right?

To Alix33 who kindly pointed out my mistakes on the last chapters, thank you my dear. I've filed them away and will change them soon.

I really love your comments, they make me smile.

SJx


	5. Chapter 5

Callen groaned and let his head fall to Nell's shoulder. He could feel as well as hear her laughter as she released her hold on him and bought her hands to his back and stroked, up and down, in a feather light caress.

"We should really get that." She told him, mirth very much present in her words. Callen pressed a kiss to under her jaw, nodded and rolled off of her. He laid on his back and watched as Nell climbed off the bed, put on a short towel dressing gown and made her way out of the room.

He put the heels of his hands into the sockets of his closed eyes and tried to concentrate on calming his rapidly beating heart and not how much he wanted to drag Nell back to bed and say fuck it and then fuck her. Of course work had to call right then. God knew it interfered in every other part of his life, Nell's too, why not when they were about to sleep together. He looked up when he heard Nell pad back into the bedroom. She smiled and threw the still ringing cell at him.

"You got Sam, I've got Hetty." Nell told him as she waved her own squawking phone at him. "I'm gonna take it in the front room. Don't want them overhearing our conversations." Callen smiled and nodded as she backed out of the room, her hand gliding over the wall as she exited the bedroom, closing the door behind her. He was about to answer the call when it stopped. Sighing, Callen counted down from ten; as soon as he hit one, Sam's ID lit up the screen again.

"What's up, Sam?" he asked, quieter than usual; even though the door was closed he didn't trust that Hetty didn't, in fact, have some sort of bat like hearing and wouldn't be able to pick his voice out through multiple walls and doors as she talked to Nell.

"What took you so long?" Callen resisted the urge to sigh, barely, but he did roll his eyes. Sam could be such a mother hen.

"The phone was in the other room." Which was true, he just didn't mention that a nearly naked Nell was the one to fetch it for him. The less lies he told Sam the better. They'd been partners and friends too long; he would tell if Callen wasn't being telling the truth. "What's going on Sam?" he asked again, hoping to get to the end of the call quickly and maybe able to salvage his time with Nell. He doubted it, if they were both getting called, but he could hope.

"Johnson got released by airport security. Kens and Deeks are sitting on his house now. You and me need to get to the meet sight just in case he decides to make the deal right away." This time Callen did sigh. "What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, man. Just tired. Long stake out." Sam laughed.

"What? Nell tire you out?" Callen snorted and laughed. If only Sam knew how accurate that statement was even if she was most definitely not making him feel tired right then. The less he thought about that when speaking with Sam the better.

"Something like that." He returned, vaguely. "My ego took a bruising; she's bizarrely good at Roshambo."

Sam snorted. "That's because she's smarter than you and it's her job to spot patterns; what with you almost always throwing 'scissors' I doubt you were much of an opponent." Callen nodded even though Sam couldn't see him. "Anyway, Nell's been called into Ops to watch our backs. I'll swing by and pick you up." Callen panicked. If Sam went to his place he wouldn't be there and there wasn't enough time to get home from Nell's before Sam reached it.

"Yeah, no. I'll pick you up. Your car's been making that funny creaking noise. Not good for a stake out, big guy." Before Sam could respond to the slight on his car, Callen continued. "Besides you're on the way to the warehouse." Sam was silent for a minute and Callen silently chastised himself. He was a highly trained undercover operative and he'd just babbled like an idiot.

"Ok. Sure. You ok, G?" Callen could hear the concern mixed with suspicion and made an effort to calm himself down.

"Yeah, fine. I'll pick you up in thirty." Callen hung up the phone, not waiting for Sam's comment on that it shouldn't take that long from Callen's place to his, got out of bed and made his way to the closed bedroom door. Not hearing any voices, he figured Nell's call with Hetty had ended and it was safe to get his go bag.

He walked out the bedroom towards the bathroom intending to pick up his clothes from the bathroom floor, but they were gone. Dismissing it for the moment, Callen quickly brushed his teeth and applied some more deodorant hoping to cover the smell of Nell's body wash and the perfume from her sheets. He hastily got dressed and made his way to where he could hear Nell moving around.

Callen found her, still in her sinfully short dressing gown, as she was pouring steaming hot coffee into two travel mugs. He'd have to ask what kind of coffee maker she had, thing was fast. Nell turned her head over her shoulder and smiled when she heard his boots on her wood floors.

"I put our clothes in the wash." She said, nodding her head to a door where he could hear the soft sloshing of the washing machine. "Hope you don't mind." Callen shook his head and made his way to her. She turned around, leaning up on her tiptoes, looping her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head. "Hi." She said a small smile pursing her lips.

"Hey." He returned, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her tightly too him. He ducked to kiss her; Just a press of lips, closed mouths. Neither went to deepen it, knowing it couldn't go any further and they were already pressed for time without mini-make outs.

Nell pulled back with a dreamy sigh and Callen smiled. "You didn't get to finish what you started." Nell playfully pouted. Callen huffed a laugh and bought a hand up to brush her hair from her eyes.

"No," he said softly. "But we've got time. Hopefully the case will be finished today and we can go on our date." Nell smiled brightly and his heart swelled. She was so happy at the prospect of spending time with him; he couldn't get his head around it.

"I had some thoughts about that." She told him, her fingers tracing shapes at the base of his neck. It wasn't meant to be erotic and it wasn't really, it was more of an absent touch; her subconscious need for contact. He hummed and she nodded. "Since we won't be able to have breakfast and sort the details of our relationship out; I was thinking dinner, here, tonight. Just the two of us, work permitting, of course. I'm a pretty great cook." Nell stopped talking when she felt him tense. "What?"

"Is that what this is? A relationship?" Callen asked, panic setting in. He wasn't good at relationships. It's not that he didn't want one with Nell; he just didn't want to screw it up. Nell smiled up at him, seemingly unperturbed by the mini freak out he was sure she read in his eyes and body language.

"Yes. The beginnings of one, anyway. I mean if that's what you want." She qualified, a little insecurity entering her voice. Worried she'd overstepped. Callen kissed her again, assuaging her fears.

"It's what I want. You're what I want." He reassured and was rewarded with a blush covering her face and neck.

"You're what I want too." Callen smiled wide and was about to kiss her again when he noticed the time.

"Fuck." He whispered against her lips. He pecked her quick and stepped back, with great reluctance. His body already missing her warmth. At Nell's raised brow he explained "I gotta go. Sam's already suspicious after I word vomited on him over the phone earlier." Nell snorted and nodded. Turning around she grabbed up a travel mug and handed it to him. He raised a brow and smirked.

"You making me a packed lunch, too?" Nell smiled and bit her lip, she turned to the cupboard behind her and on tiptoes; which made her dressing gown ride up so Callen got a view that mad his heart race and his hands clench around his coffee, she got out an orange plastic bag and threw it at him. He caught it easily and laughed.

"Might not be the most nutritional meal, but we ate all off your stash on our last stake out." Nell said motioning to the bag of Tootsie pops in his hand.

"Well, not all of them. I do still have a cherry one." Nell narrowed her eyes and let her mouth drop open in mock outrage, her smile evident in her eyes.

"And it had better still be there when you get back to OSP, Agent Callen. I won that and I expect to have my victory prize." She walked towards him and placed her hands on his chest, leaning up, she whispered. "If you're very lucky, I might just share it with you." Her lips ghosted his for a brief moment pulling back before he could respond; she stepped back and leaned against her kitchen counter. "Shouldn't you get going? Sam's waiting."

Callen shook the thoughts of him grabbing her by the waist, placing her on the counter top she was leaning against and fucking her with his fingers until she screamed his name in orgasm. He had more than the desire to do so, just not the time. Nell was right; he was going to be late picking up Sam as it was. Instead he walked to her and kissed her softly on the forehead. Callen made it to the kitchen door when he remembered something.

"I was supposed to give you a ride." He said head hung back, staring at her ceiling.

"Yes, you were. But I think we established we don't have enough time for that. We could aim for a quickie, but I don't think we'd manage it." Callen huffed a laugh and turned to face her.

"I meant to work, Nell. I was supposed to give you a ride to work." Callen shook his head and put the Tootsie pop bag under the arm that was holding his coffee and checked his watch. "Not even six hours into this relationship and I've already broken two promises. Doesn't bode well, does it?"

Nell smiled at him indulgently and walked to stand in front of him. "You've been doing perfectly. You have been sweet," She presses a kiss to his lips, "caring" another, "funny" another "and utterly satisfying and I won't have anyone say otherwise, especially not you." She gave him one more lingering kiss before dragging him towards her front door. "Besides, we already upgraded breakfast to dinner and I ordered a cab after getting off the phone with Hetty." Callen turned to her by her front door, a frown on his face, "What now?" she asked with a laugh.

"A cab, at two in the morning, on a Friday, in LA." He shook his head, frown turning into a scowl with each thing he listed. "No. I'll call Sam and have him meet me there. Go get dressed." Callen nodded his head towards her bedroom. Nell stayed put, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"G. This isn't the first time I've been without my car and had to take a cab, on my own, late at night. Usually I've had a few drinks when I do, so this is a step up." Callen looked her in the eye and shook his head. His over protective streak and his possessiveness melding in his concern for her safety. He didn't just get her to lose her or have her hurt because wasn't forward thinking enough.

"Maybe, but this is the first time you've had to do it because I bailed on you. I just want you safe." He raised his hand and brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers; Nell leaned into the touch and smiled.

"G, sweetie, I'm a trained Federal agent, I have a gun and pepper spray. I can take on a grabby cabby." She assured as she noticed the strange look Callen was giving her, a mixture of concern, reluctant acceptance and awe. That's when she realised she'd pet named him and he seemed to like it.

Callen blew a sigh through his nose and nodded. "Fine. But you text me as soon as he gets here and as soon as you make it into OSP." Nell opened her mouth to object but Callen shook his head. "It's either that or I do what I want and take you myself." Nell rolled her eyes and nodded, and then she smiled slowly. "What's that smile for?"

"We just had our first disagreement and then made a compromise without angry shouting." Nell bit her lip, "We're already amazing at this relationship thing." Callen smiled and kissed her, hard. He had to agree with that assessment. Nell broke the kiss and backed away. "You really need to go. I don't want you speeding to get to Sam's on time." Callen smiled and opened the door.

"Don't forget to text me, Nell." He called as she rounded the corner to her bathroom.

"I won't, sweetie. Text me when you get to Sam's so I know you didn't go all boy racer and died in some mangled inferno of masculinity." Callen laughed.

"Ok, babe." He called back before closing the door. Yeah he liked the pet names.

**A/N:** So. Much. Fluff. I love it so hard. I know there was no smut and just a forewarn: this will have sexy times but not every chapter. It's a relationship, you guys, they need more than the carnal.

And to SnoopGirl69: Thank you for pointing out my tense denseness. I was aware of it and I'm sorry. I just get real bored of reading my own writing and the editing suffers. I always end up hating every little bit of what I've done if I reread too much and it makes me feel like not posting.

Thank you for all the reviews, lovelies. They are loved and appreciated. As always thoughts and opinions are welcome.

SJx


End file.
